1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an organometallic precursor, a thin film having the same, a metal wiring including the thin film, a method of forming a thin film and a method of manufacturing a metal wiring using the same. More particularly, example embodiments relate to an organometallic precursor that may be used in forming a thin film of a semiconductor device, a thin film having the same, a metal wiring including the thin film, a method of forming a thin film and a method of manufacturing a metal wiring using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices having a higher integration degree and rapid response speed are desirable. The technology of manufacturing semiconductor devices has improved the integration degree, reliability and/or response speed of semiconductor devices. As the integration degree of the semiconductor devices increases, a design rule of the semiconductor devices may decrease.
The semiconductor devices generally may include conductive structures (e.g., wirings, plugs, conductive regions or electrodes) and insulation structures (e.g., dielectric layers, or insulating interlayers) that may electrically isolate the conductive structures. Forming such structures may include a film deposition process. Examples of the film deposition process may include a physical vapor deposition (PVD) process, a chemical vapor deposition (CVD) process, or an atomic layer deposition (ALD) process.
The PVD process has an undesirable property that fills a hole, a gap or a trench, and thus generates a void in the hole, the gap or the trench. As the integration degree of the semiconductor device increases, a width of the hole may become narrow and an aspect ratio of the hole may be increased. When the width of the hole is smaller and the aspect ratio of the hole is larger, a depositing material may be readily accumulated on an entrance of the hole to block the entrance of the hole prior to completely filling the inside of the hole and to generate a void in the hole. The void may increase an electrical resistance of a conductive structure to deteriorate performance of the semiconductor device and to cause a defect of the semiconductor device. However, the CVD process or the ALD process may have an improved property that fills the hole as compared with the PVD process, and thus may be employed in filling the hole, the gap or the trench in a semiconductor manufacturing process.